La Conexión de Cantante
by nails233
Summary: Qué si un Cantante de Vampiro no estuvo acerca de lujuria de sangre en lugar su involuntario, forma de unpreventable y irrevesable del amor verdadero. ¿Qué haría usted si usted esperó un siglo para encontrarlo? ¿Qué haría usted mantenerlo? ¡ALGO!
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Stephenie Meyer Crepúsculo posee! Sólo puedo jugar con él!El cantante de conexiónCapítulo 1EPOVMi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Asisto a la escuela de Forks como junior de este año. Esto no es la primera vez que asisten a la Escuela Secundaria, de hecho, mi décimo. Dios Odio la escuela secundaria! La familia de mi "es bastante singular. Usted ver a mis padres Carlisle y Esme Cullen, dos hermanos y Jasper Hale Cullen Emmett y dos hermanas Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale son vampiros. Teniendo esto en cuenta, usted probablemente ya habrá adivinado no estaban realmente relacionadas, pero sí sentir, actuar, amar, dependen, comparten vínculos emocionales y vivir juntos como una marzo y mitad de camino a través de la palabra. Como siempre estoy explorando el pensamiento de mis compañeros de estudio, asegurarse de que nadie haya tenido conocimiento de mis secretos familiares. La única cosa en la mente de los estudiantes de hoy, es la llegada de un nuevo estudiante; Swan Isabelle, ella es la hija del Jefe de Policía. Eso es desafiante a alguien voy a tener que buscar más tarde, y asegurar que su padre no ha dicho nada acerca de nosotros. Desde ese es uno de mis puestos de trabajo en nuestra familia y mi trabajo me tomo muy en serio. Me alcanzó a ver algunas de ella a través de las mentes de los estudiantes que ella había conocido y parecía bastante agradable, bonita y madura para su edad, pero sorprendentemente tranquila. No tuve oportunidad de ver a su yo hasta el almuerzo. Mientras miraba a su alimentación con Jessica Stanley y los demás en su mesa, traté de mirar en su mente. No tenía sentido que yo podía ver claramente a Jessica Stanley, a su derecha y Mike Newton a su izquierda, que no son de su llenado en mi familia, pero en el centro donde ella se sienta, es un vacío total para mí. ¿Cómo no hay nada viene de su mente?. En mi 87 años de lectura de la mente, nunca he encontrado una mente, yo no sabía leer. Tal vez su voz mental es demasiado bajo? O no estoy lo suficientemente cerca? Voy a tener que esperar hasta que esté más cerca de ella y vuelve a , la suerte sería por mi parte cuando Isabella Swan entró en mi clase de Biología y el único asiento disponible era al lado del mío, así que ... que parece que va a ser mi compañero de laboratorio nuevo. Con suerte, podré tratar de ver en su mente con mayor claridad. En ese momento, lo más extraño sucedió. A medida que pasaba por el ventilador en el escritorio del profesor que hizo estallar sus hermosos cabellos, y su olor a mi manera, como le pasó en su forma de la oficina para la firma. No puedo creer que el olor que me golpeó como un rodador dieciocho años! Me quedé inmóvil en mi asiento y agarrando mi taburete a mi mismo anclaje, no me podía mover, si lo intenté. Era el olor más hermosas que he encontrado nunca. ¿No es el deseo de comer tipo de olor, no ... es la que quiero para mí rodar para arriba y nunca deje tipo de olor, y entonces más que su adjunto a la mujer más hermosa que he visto! Los atisbos de los estudiantes anteriores no hacerle justicia, por cualquier medio. No pude encontrar un solo defecto en ella, no es que yo siquiera quiere vi tratando desesperadamente de leer su mente como hizo su camino hacia el asiento de al lado pero no tuvimos suerte. Con cada paso que daba hacia mí su olor sólo se hizo más fuerte. Este piso de mí, mis manos lo que se afianza a mi asiento, de repente en el banco de laboratorio frente a mí, puesto que llega a ella a mí sin siquiera darse cuenta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Por suerte para mí, de repente tropezó con la bolsa de otro alumno, dando mis manos la oportunidad que buscaban desesperadamente. Como rápidamente la tomó y se estabilizaba ella con resultados impactantes debo añadir! Literalmente, tuve un sentimiento espantoso de ejecución a través de mí y fue una sensación magnífica. Los dos jadeó y separados de inmediato. Honestamente, sin embargo, yo quería más. Pude evitar preguntarme si ella lo sentía demasiado o si fue sólo una reacción a la frialdad de mis manos. Me decidí a intentar hablar con ella."Hola, soy Edward Cullen, usted debe ser Isabel?""Um ... Bella," ella tartamudeó a cabo."Bella, es un hermoso nombre. ¿Cómo le gusta Tenedores hasta ahora?" Su voz es tan bonita como ella."Gracias, su bien, mejor de lo que pensé que sería." Imponente, me gusta ver su pude evitarlo, yo estaba protagonizada por ella, pero ella no apartaba la mirada de sus manos, que estaban sentados en la mesa delante de ella. Justo en ese momento como el maestro clase llamada al orden, se asomó hacia mí y todo lo que podía hacer era perder en su hermosa cierva orbes marrón. Ellos desafiante se han llevado a mi aliento, si yo necesitaba para respirar, por supuesto. Los vampiros no necesitan respirar, pero sí que necesitamos si queremos hablar y para la caza, de lo contrario es simplemente para observar más humano., Yo era bombardeada con una sobre-slaught de nuevas emociones, yo nunca en mi vida muy larga con experiencia. La mayoría de estas emociones que he visto en otros, pero nunca en mí mismo. Todos estaban allí, todos a la vez el deseo, los celos, protección, cuidado, la necesidad, y la más pronunciada era el amor. Así, durante la siguiente hora me quedé atrapado en sus ojos, sintiendo después de sentirse presionado por encima de mí y sin embargo ... yo no podía apartar la mirada. No importa cuánto lo intenté, me había encerrado en sus ojos. ¿Ella sabe lo que estaba haciendo a mí? ¿Qué harían todos estos sentimientos que estaba experimentando hacer para mi familia? Esto definitivamente causaría mucha discordia entre los miembros de mi familia y las posibles causas que nos vayamos. No puedo dejar que eso suceda, no importa cuánto me duele, puedo sobrevivir, pero no puede hacer daño a mi familia y definitivamente no Bella! En ese momento decidí que yo tendría que dejar de recambio y todos ellos el dolor, pero ¿dónde puedo ir que Alice no me ves?Como se oían las campanadas que marca el final de la clase, inmediatamente me arrancó los ojos lejos de ella y corrió por mi coche en un intento de alejarme de la chica y los sentimientos que pareció despertar dentro de mí. Mis hermanos ya estaban reunidos en mi Volvo. Tiré mis llaves a Rosalie sin decir una palabra y se dirigió a la línea de árbol más cercano. No hice caso de las llamadas hablado y mental de mi familia, en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Una vez dentro de los árboles y lejos de los ojos humanos, me puse a correr tan rápido como pude, sin dirección en mente. Todavía podía oír gritando Alice en mi cabeza."No nos dejes por favor, Edward!" Así, Alice había tenido una visión de mí corriendo, yo sólo podía esperar que ella lo entenderí seguía corriendo tratando de averiguar lo que realmente estaba pasando conmigo y estas sensaciones extrañas. Fue entonces cuando comenzó un nuevo desarrollo, lo extraño dolor comenzó a engullir y la distancia más pongo entre yo y Bella, peor que el dolor tiene. Todo lo que podía sentir el dolor, además de un tirón en mi alma, que tira de mí de nuevo a Bella y se negaba a ceder. Eso no tenía sentido para mí. ¿Por qué estos sentimientos comienzan tan de repente? ¿Por qué eran cada vez más fuerte? ¿Cuál fue supongo que para hacer con ellos? Parece que lo único que tenía eran preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Pensé en llamar a Carlisle ya que él era médico, mi padre y mentor, para ver si tenía alguna respuesta, pero sinceramente, no me atreví a hacerlo. No era sólo el hecho de que estaba avergonzado por lo que había dejado pasar, también era porque tenía miedo de lo que esto causaría problemas para la familia. Hemos trabajado muy duro en nuestras historias de la cubierta con el fin de permanecer en un espacio de tiempo posible. Si este nuevo desarrollo nos obligaron a trasladarse, la familia no sería muy feliz conmigo. Yo había estado funcionando durante una hora y fue bien en Canadá, cuando el dolor llegó a ser demasiado abrumadora para mí ir más lejos. Me hundí hasta las rodillas e hizo lo único que podía é un gruñido como nunca se había producido o escuchado antes, que gritaba de dolor, perder, la necesidad y el deseo. La presión finalmente llegar a ser demasiado difícil de soportar, lo único que podía hacer era colapsar para el suelo del bosque verde intenso y dejar que el dolor me lleve. No sé cuánto tiempo había estado allí tendido. Lo único que sabía era que podía verse su cara hermosa, piel pálida, morena ojos vivos, pelo de color caoba todas grabadas en mi mente. Todo lo que podía oír era su hermosa voz baja, acariciándola, hasta su celestial, aroma floral fue grabado por siempre ahí en mi mente. Es todo lo que puedo permitirme tener y proteger a las personas que más amo, mi familia y Bella. Ella es un ser humano, es probable que me olvide por el momento está en su casa en su cama tibia. Yo podría vivir con ello siempre y cuando ella está feliz, puedo vivir con el dolor para sólo yo, mi dolor y mis visiones de Bella tendido en el suelo del bosque, cuando de repente sentí la presencia de dos vampiros entrar en mi mente. Eran miembros de mi familia que vienen a mí rápido, lo único que podía oír eran sus pensamientos urgentes sobre Bella siendo trasladado al hospital Tenedores, en Carlisle va a asistir a ella. Este envió a mi mente en un pánico frenético. Ella me necesita y yo no puede moverse. Tengo que llegar a ella! Tengo que ver lo que Alice vio! Eso fue todo lo que podía pensar. Yo sabía de los pensamientos en sus mentes y ojos que me encontró acurrucada en bola en el suelo del bosque, se sorprendieron de que estaba en tan mal estado y que nunca había visto algo así antes."Alicia, por favor, muéstrame?" Era todo lo que podía manejar a pedir de ella. Afortunadamente, ella no tenía necesidad de hacerse de rogar. Vi como ella repite su visión de ón:Bella estaba en el dolor, gimiendo mi nombre como su padre la llevó inmediatamente a urgencias. Estaba claro que ella estaba en el mismo dolor que yo, sólo ella es humana y no podía controlarlo. Carlisle estaba hablando con su padre luego le pidió que se fueran. Ella estaba rogando para que me Carlisle para detener el dolor. Él le hizo saber que me iba a pasar y que ayudaría a los dos. Cuando entré en la habitación y se metió en su cama, se puede ver en nuestras caras que el dolor se iba a los de la visiónEs su sacrificio estar lejos de mí. Es mi culpa que ella está sufriendo, y tuve que arreglarlo antes de que se comió viva. "Por favor, llévame a ella!" Grité, ahora que mi dolor era junto con , Alice Emmett trajo con ella, en su búsqueda para mí. Porque sinceramente, no podía caminar por la vida de mí. Fue extraño para mi, para ser transportado por mi hermano, pero en este caso, yo todavía estaba agradecida. Incluso si él no es tan rápido como yo, al menos que corrían en la dirección correcta. Presté atención en el llamado telefónico de Alicia a Carlisle explicarle lo que había que hacer. De repente me aprecia mis hermanos aún más de lo que yo había pensado siempre que sea posible. La única en mi familia no trabaja actualmente en nuestro dolor inexplicable todavía era mi hermana Rosalie, quien le preocupaba un poco para mí, pero no un poco a Bella. Jasper y Esme ya estaban en el hospital esperando nuestra pude dejar de notar mi dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco a medida que se acercaba al hospital. Así como llegamos pude ver a Bella a través de los ojos de Carlisle, ella seguía siendo fulminante de dolor, pero sus gritos eran ahora lloriquea. Al parecer, el dolor estaba directamente conectada a nuestra distancia de separación. ¿Qué había estado pensando realmente cuando me encontré? Ahora, yo era capaz de caminar en el de mi propia voluntad. Cuanto más se acerca a la habitación de Bella lo que tengo, mejor me sentía. Sabía que el momento en que olía su perfume donde ella estaba y yo no quería tener nada más que estar allí con ella, para sanar su dolor. Yo sabía de la visión de Alicia todo lo que tenía que hacer era abrazarla y honesta ... Yo estaba ansioso por abrazarla y no dejarla ir. Yo sé que ella sabía cuando entré en su cuarto, me di cuenta de que olfateó el aire, y luego abrió los ojos mientras poco a poco se metió en su cama. La abracé y le dijo "lo siento, va a estar bien," una y otra dolor era casi un recuerdo lejano ahora, sino que fue reemplazado con el confort y la felicidad. Aún así muchas preguntas quedan por responder. ¿Puede alguna vez me perdone? ¿Puede realmente me quieres como yo la amo?BPOVMi nombre es Isabella Swan Marie pero prefirió ser llamado Bella. Sólo papá y Charlie Swan jefe de la Policía me llama Isabel. Estoy diecisiete años de edad. Ayer llegué a tenedores de Washington a vivir con mi papá. Yo no estaba con muchas ganas de mudarse a tenedores que han pasado varios años desde la última vez visitó Charlie aquí. Por lo general, iba a pasar dos semanas en el verano en Phoenix, donde yo vivía con mi mamá Renée y su nuevo marido, Phil. Una cosa buena acerca a Charlie que se esté encima, él está tranquilo como yo. A veces me preocupo por él siempre estar solo pero supongo que eso es otra cosa que tenemos en comúí que, ¿por qué soy en Forks para terminar mi carrera en la preparatoria? Phil nuevo marido de Renee es un jugador de ligas menores de béisbol y viaja mucho lo que significa que ya sea mi mamá tendría que permanecer en casa conmigo o dejarme a mi aire. Ni idea la hizo muy feliz. Por lo tanto, me he desterrado aquí para permitir que la libertad para golpear la montaba. Siempre he sido más bien los padres cuando se trata de mi mamá, así que dejando a su era como dejar a una hija para estar con su nuevo esposo. Supongo que por eso ella siempre dice que nació en 35 y haciendo mayor cada dí primer día en la escuela era más o menos va a ser una pesadilla, yo estaba preparado para ello. Por lo menos yo no tenía que conducir en con Charlie en el crucero de la policía, ya que era lo suficientemente bueno para comprarme un viejo camión rojo desteñido 53 Chevy de su amigo Billy Negro. Billy vive en la Reserva La Push. En una ciudad pequeña como Tenedores encontrar la escuela secundaria era bastante fácil. Por lo tanto, me dirigí al edificio que albergaba la oficina de administración para recibir mi nuevo horario de clases, un mapa y un formulario para ser firmado por cada maestro. El secretario de la señora Cope me esperaba, al parecer Charlie no había dejado de hablar de mí desde que había oído que iba a venir para clases eran por la mañana sin grandes novedades, ya que sólo dos profesores en realidad esperaba que yo me presente, dios lo odio! Ser el centro de atención no era lo que quería ser. Ser como falta de coordinación como yo, tropezones y caídas fueron más que suficiente de un capturador de atención, así que no necesitaban ayuda en ese departamento. Me sorprendió un poco cuando dos estudiantes se las arregló para presentarse a mí, la primera fue Jessica Stanley, el segundo era un muchacho llamado Eric Yorkie. Ambos parecían agradable y me encontré a mí mismo la suerte de ser invitado a almorzar con ellos, al menos yo no estaría solo, y eso es siempre una buena almuerzo estaba bien, la verdad ... ahí sentado escuchando los chismes locales no era lo mío, pero era todavía mejor que comer solo. Lo hice sin embargo Jessica conseguir que me hablara de la medalla de bronce hermoso chico de cabello, que entró en la cafetería después de que estaban sentados, él y sus hermanos al parecer se habla de todo un poco, porque el hecho de que son absolutamente magníficos como los chicos. Hice saber que están todos ellos adoptaron y que data entre sí con una excepción de los más jóvenes y en mi opinión el más bello de los chicos. Por el tono de las declaraciones de Jessica sobre Edward, yo diría que ella había tenido a un grande de choque sobre Edward y yo no creo que ella estaba muy feliz por su falta de interés por ella. Lo hice sin embargo cuenta de que cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre Jessica miraba a nuestra mesa, como lo había llamado su nombre pero como estábamos a mitad de camino entre una cafetería atestada de que sería mi sorpresa cuando entré en mi siguiente clase de Biología, descubrí que Edward Cullen se encontraba en la clase conmigo. En el momento en que lo vi pude sentir el rumor sonrojo a través de mi cara. Entonces nada podría haberme preparado para su reacción, se quedó paralizado y sólo se me quedó mirando, yo realmente no puede explicar la expresión de su cara de horror o tal vez desconcierto? Después de mi forma de la oficina registrada, me dirigí al único asiento libre disponible junto a la única y Edward Cullen. Por desgracia, mi veces es bastante torpe alcanzó a mí y me puse a tropezar con la bolsa de la niña frente a mi nuevo domicilio. Mientras me preparaba para el impacto que nunca llegó, me sorprendí al ver que Eduardo había conseguido atraparme. Gran otra rubor venir a mi manera! ¿Podría yo avergonzar a más en un día? Tan pronto como estuve en mi asiento de manera segura, me trataron con la voz más hermosa que he escuchado, era tan liso y suave como el terciopelo."Hola, soy Edward Cullen, hay que Isabel?" Wow. Hasta que su voz es hermosa."Um ... Bella," gran tartamudez añadir a mi paso en falso es."Bella, es un hermoso nombre. ¿Cómo le gusta Tenedores hasta ahora?" ¿Dijo hermoso? Gran otra rubor, puede morir si rubor demasiado?!"Gracias, su bien, mejor de lo que pensé que sería."Por suerte el maestro no tardó en empezar las clases, así que decidí mis manos, de repente muy interesante, yo estaba tratando de evitar que alguien como él, de ver a mi vergüenza. Después de unos minutos de escuchar al maestro, decidí echar un vistazo más de cerca a Edward, sólo para quedar atrapados en sus ojos y mantenida como rehén, yo no podía apartar la mirada. Mientras estaba sentado allí, mirando de nuevo en sus ojos muy negro, un torrente de emociones y sentimientos comenzó a inundar mi ... que estaba más allá de la explicación. Fue incluso más allá del amor a primera vista. Era como si mi mundo había cambiado de repente en una fracción de segundo y lo único que importaba era él. Me pregunto si las sentía demasiado? La aceptación, protección, seguridad, deseo, necesidad, temor, cariño y sobre todo el amor se envolvían todo en uno. Lo más extraño fue que también recaían era como una transferencia de conocimientos, por alguna razón me di cuenta de que no era un niño humano normal. Cuanto más tiempo me miró a los ojos más me pareció entender. Lo que en realidad estaba con su tono de piel pálida, el hecho de que no era intermitente, los círculos de color púrpura bajo los ojos, los rasgos de su rostro cincelado, la frialdad y la dureza de su piel, su olor gloriosa, y yo sabía que podía nos oyen hablar de ellos, estaban todos gritando vampiro. Esto me tomó por sorpresa porque yo no era uno por creer en lo sobrenatural, pero allí estaba la creencia de que este muchacho no era sólo un niño por cualquier medio. Estaba abrumado por esta repentina sensación de tracción, yo sólo quería tocar con la mano, diciéndole "esta bien yo sé lo que eres." Quería decirle que no me importaba lo que era, pero él saltó de la habitación tan pronto como sonó la el momento en que salió de la habitación me sentí una nueva oleada de emociones, la pérdida, el abandono, el miedo y el rechazo, no podía explicar de dónde venían. De pronto, comienza el dolor, fue como si alguien le clavó un cuchillo en mi pecho y siguió girando, haciendo el agujero más grande y más grande. Para entonces el tiempo llego a mi carro el dolor era tan malo, yo casi no podía respirar bien. Yo estaba murmurando el camino a casa todo, llamando a Edward para que deje. Llegar a casa fue sin ayuda, ya sea, apenas lo hizo por la escalera en el tiempo para cerrar a mi cama y todavía el dolor sólo siguió creciendo, y de pronto dejó de crecer sino que se mantienen a un ritmo constante. Era insoportable, lo único que podía hacer era gritar y gritar el nombre de Eduardo rogando por él para hacer que desaparezca. No sé por qué, pero yo sabía que podía arreglarlo. Yo no sabía có llegó a casa poco después de 18:00 y quedó horrorizado por la escena en mi habitación era frenético, pero me negué a salir de mi cuarto. Por lo tanto, me gritó toda la noche hasta que mi voz era ronca. A las cinco me Charlie finalmente permitió que me llevara a la sala de emergencia, pero no estaba realmente seguro de qué decirles. Yo realmente no podía explicar el dolor o las emociones y yo no les podía decir que era porque él se fue. No tenía sentido para mí, no importa a nadie. Como ya he puesto allí en agonía, yo podía escuchar a Charlie hablar con el médico que explica todo lo que podía. El médico tenía una voz muy suave y elegante, pero no fue hasta que Charlie le pidió que abandonara la sala, vi el parecido. No había forma de equivocarse, lo que fue el padre de Edward Cullen."Isabel, ¿me oyes mi nombre es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen.""Sí, solicitar Edward para que deje!" por favor, por favor, por favor!"Él está en camino, la familia se le traído aquí mientras hablamos, pero en tan gran dolor, esto no es culpa suya, por favor, no echarle la culpa" No, él no merece hacer daño también!"Yo no lo culpo y yo no quiero que nada mal", fue todo lo que pude hasta los topes a cabo."¿El dolor está mejor?""Está comenzando a aliviar un poco," Gracias a Dios!-Bueno, eso es bueno ... con suerte, si estoy en lo cierto Edward es demasiado, "Espero que tenga razón. Yo le quiero mucho, aunque no puedo decir cómo, ni siquiera lo conocen."Por favor, le digo ... Lo siento por todo lo que hizo para dejarlo, yo no lo decía en serio", grité."No hice nada malo Isabel. Te lo explicaré todo, una vez que los dos están juntos".Todo lo que podía hacer era gemir de dolor mientras esperaba a Edward y la esperanza que su padre sabe qué hacer. Mientras yacía allí sintiendo un poco mejor, nunca estuve tan feliz de oler ese aroma maravilloso que había llega a mi habitación. Antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, sabía que Eduardo había llegado finalmente. Incluso acaba de tener su olor en la habitación me hacía sentir mejor por el segundo. Para mi sorpresa, parecía saber lo que tenía que hacer para sanar a los dos. A medida que subía tímidamente en mi cama, yo podía sentir el dolor de salir rápido y estaba siendo reemplazado por una sensación de confort y alivio. Sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí acaba de concluir, que me sostiene y me susurraba una y otra vez que estaría bien y honestamente, yo le creí.CPOVMe disponía a terminar mi turno en el Hospital Tenedores cuando mi teléfono celular se fue, me sorprendió un poco que era de mi hija, Alice. Mis hijos nunca llamó cuando estaba trabajando, así que sabía que tenía que salir y hablar con ella. Había tenido varias visiones que involucró a mi hijo más joven de Edward y Isabella Swan. El primero fue Edward mirando a una niña en clase entonces se había desplazado, a continuación, Edward estaba huyendo hacia el bosque cerca de la escuela, turno y otro por el que se fue Edward en el bosque después de que gruñó de dolor y otro cambio de jefe de policía Charlie Swan traer a su hija en el dolor inexplicable. El último cambio fue a Edward explotación Isabella en su cama de hospital, como ya expliqué acerca de vampiros cantantes a mi familia. De repente, todas las visiones anteriores tenía sentido. Edward había encontrado a su cantante. Porque era un acontecimiento raro, nunca me lo había explicado a mi familia, así que estaba a punto de cambiar. Yo junto con mi esposa han ido en aumento con los años preocupados pega que Edward nunca encontraría el amor. Después de 87 años el destino ha decidido hacerse cargo e hizo una chica que no pudo vimos Edward e Isabel de embrague en el uno al otro, sabía que era el momento de explicar, pero por dónde empezar? Supongo que desde el principio es lo mejor."Está bien primero Edward se siente usted y Isabella mejor?"-Sí y por favor, llámeme Bella ", respondió ella como Edward se limitó a asentir.-Bueno, entonces esto va a ser nuevo para todos ustedes, porque no es una ocurrencia común. ""Bella, nuestra familia no es lo que parece." Bella me interrumpió diciendo "ya sé", "estás vampiros", le susurró al final."¿Cómo es que has llegado a saber esto?" Le pregunté. Si hubiera dicho?"Vino con todo lo demás, no puedo explicarlo simplemente estaba allí," Bueno, eso es interesante."Y tienes miedo?" Le preguntó Edward con la preocupación por escrito toda la cara."No es de ustedes, yo soy más que miedo de que te vuelven a desaparecer", respondió en voz baja Bella.-Muy bien, los hechos acerca de nuestra especie puede esperar a otro día, pero hoy todo el mundo necesitasaber lo que está sucediendo ahora, los Volturi llaman La Tua Cantante "."Inglés por favor?" preguntó Emmett."Edward, Bella es tu cantante, todo en ella canta a su alma, como todo lo relacionado conla suya le canta a ella también. Es involuntario, imparable e irreversible ","Así que ... ¿qué? Él ama a esta chica humana?" Rosalie pidió acaloradamente como, de repente, apareció en la puerta."Sí, lo creo! Me encanta Bella!" Edward espetó a Rosalie."Te amo demasiado, Edward-Bella en voz baja susurró al oído de Edwards está causando a los dos a suspirar y sonreír."Entonces, ¿qué son todas estas cosas se siente?" Bella preguntó en voz baja.-Bueno, he conocido a una pareja en Italia, que había experimentado esto es así, te puedo decir lo que me dijeron, me dijeron que se inició con cada esencia a otros. Ellos dijeron que el deseo de estar cerca de cada esencia que otros los reunió . Entonces una vez que se sintieron tocados este eléctrica o chocante sentimiento, y no podían estar lejos de tocar a los demás cada uno sin estar en constante dolor. Por último, cuando miraban a los ojos de otros era un torbellino de emociones, sus almas encolando como uno solo, para siempre. " Hice una pausa por si alguien tenía una pregunta pero nadie dijo una palabra."Eran como Edward y Bella, una pareja fue un varón humano y su compañero era una mujer vampiro. Cuando le preguntó a la mujer que le hizo a su vez que ella y el último que sabía, que estaban viviendo allí la existencia, muy contentos. En pocas palabras, usted y Edward son verdaderamente en el amor en cualquier manera posible, es más que compañeros del alma, su destino. ""Así que estamos compañeros en este momento, no hay acto o proceso para que esto suceda, ya está hecho?" Bella preguntó con curiosidad."No a Bella, no hay ceremonias y sí ... somos una pareja en condiciones de servidumbre cubiertas por el resto de nuestra existencia", contestó Eduardo con amor.-Oh ... bueno, eso es mucho para tener en puesto, yo realmente no sé nada sobre el hombre que yo estoy enamorado de. ""Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero sé lo que estoy sintiendo y mis sentimientos son tan reales como los tuyos son.""Así que eso significa, todos estos sentimientos y la tirada y el dolor no se va?" Bella preguntó sin apartar la vista de Edward."No ... lo único que te va a cambiar tanto en la actualidad, sería si una era perder el otro.""Pero Bella es humana, ella envejecer y morir, o peor morir de repente, ¿qué pasará con Edward?" Preguntado Jasper, hablar por primera vez rompió la cabeza a Alicia cuando su rostro se fue en blanco con una nueva visión."Bella se convertirá en uno de nosotros, no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero la he visto y Edward juntos y felices", gorjeó Alice."¿Va a su vez ella es que ella quiere que usted?" Se podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Esme.-Sólo si ella me quiere, yo no la fuerza, y sólo después de que ella lo sabe todo sobre nosotros, "dijo Edward mientras corría un dedo por la mejilla de Bella."Y si se queda humanos, ¿entonces qué?" Bullía ahora una sacudida eléctrica Rosalie."Entonces me paso el resto de su vida amando a ella como un ser humano!" Edward cortó a cambio."¡Basta! Tenemos que encontrar una estrategia para ahora, como Edward ha declarado la vamos a educar en el futuro para que ella haga su decisión, cuando es el momento adecuado. Por ahora, tenemos que encontrar fuera de estos dos estar en contacto constante, alguna idea?-Bueno ... los dos dijo que cada aromas ayuda a los demás, así que hoy voy a ir de compras y recibe Bella algo de ropa que ella puede usar y dar a Edward, para que tenga su olor con él en todo momento y desde que donar todos nuestros ropa después de uno o dos usos, se les puede dar para que ella tendrá su con ella. " Alice sugirió feliz."Bueno, eso es un muy buen comienzo," estaba contento con mi hija de la lógica de los compradores compulsivos."¿Qué pasa con vosotros a cambiar el horario de clases para que coincida con Edwards como Bella cerca posible?" Deja a mi hijo Jasper ser el estratégico.-Sí, una excelente idea de Jasper, me ocuparé de que cuando me vaya de aquí esta mañana, "no debería haber un problema con eso."¿Cómo es que ella no puede venir a colgar en la casa después de la escuela? No se necesita saber todo sobre nosotros de todos modos?""Bella, ¿cree usted que le gustaría pasar más tiempo con nuestra familia como sugirió Emmett?" -Preguntó Edward, pero le rogó a su ojos.-Sí, supongo que está bien pero todavía tengo que pasar tiempo con Charlie, así que le invitamos a venir a mi casa a veces. Si te quiero tambien, me refiero a ... "en voz baja respondió Bella."Yo quiero", dijo Edward simplemente traer otra sonrisa al rostro de ambos."Bueno, por lo que apenas deja tiempo para dormir de Bella.""Yo podría entrar en su casa después de dormir y permanecer en la habitación de Bella se despierta hasta que Charlie y salirse de Charlie antes de que él me ve. Si cómoda de Bella con que, por supuesto,"Edward sugirió tímidamente."Confío en que Eduardo, ¿estás seguro de que Charlie no le ves?""Estoy seguro de que Charlie no se conocen y que nos dará tiempo para familiarizarse más con los demás.""Bien entonces, vamos a este plan en acción, voy a Bella en libertad a Charlie, vamos a decir que era una cuestión de hambre. No creo que va a pedir más información. Alice llegar a la casa de Bella obtener algunos de la ropa de Bella para Edward. Edward tendrá que ir a presentarte a Charlie como el novio de Bella luego estar listos para ir, allí donde termina teniendo Bella ".ChPOVHa sido una hora desde que el Dr. Cullen ha iniciado el examen de Isabel y honestamente, estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Sólo deseo que sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pude ver al hijo de Dr. Cullen wes mejor aspecto, no se ven mucho mejor que Bella hizo cuando él llegó antes, aunque todavía se ve dolido."Good Morning Swan jefe, yo soy Edward Cullen.""Tú eres el hijo de Carlisle, ¿verdad?"-Sí, señor, yo también soy amigo de Bella, de la escuela. ""Es por eso que le estaba preguntando por usted antes?"-Sí, señor, le hablé de mi padre era un médico y que esperaba que pudiera ayudarla. "-Supongo que eso tiene sentido ".-Señor, yo estaba esperando que usted me lo permite hasta la fecha de su hija. " Humm ...-Bueno Eduardo, me alegro de que me preguntó primero pero en última instancia, su elección Bella, así que si usted elige la fecha, Te concedo mi permiso. Y usted me puede llamar a Charlie. "-Gracias, Charlie. ""Veo que tu padre viene, debe hacerse con Bella."-Buenos días de nuevo Charlie, tengo buenas noticias de Bella haciendo muy bien, una vez que fuimos sus síntomas pensó que era un simple problema femenino, nada de que preocuparse te lo aseguro. ""Edward, ¿podría ir a sentarse con Bella, mientras que Charlie y yo hablar?""Por supuesto que papá"."Es algo que no tiene derecho pegadiza? No es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual ni nada?""No Charlie, Bella sigue siendo virgen, pero no le digas que te he dicho ya, voy a ser su nuevo médico y su privacidad es muy importante para ella." Gracias a Dios!"Así que ... es el otro tipo de problemas de chicas, eh ... ¿hay algo que tengo que hacer? Porque honestamente Doc, esos son un poco del outta mi área de especialización."-No, Bella me llame directamente, si tiene otros problemas, pero si se lo encuentra en este nuevo, por favor llame al número en la parte posterior de esta tarjeta., Ah ... aquí vienen ahora "."Bella, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?" Bueno, ella se ve mejor de todos modos.-Mucho mejor, gracias por toda su ayuda y la información doctor Cullen. "-Pues bien, así que vamos a llegar a casa, ¿es necesario que me quede contigo? ""No, creo que estaré bien, no es que no hay nada que puedas hacer. Si no me siento bien de nuevo Voy a llamar al Dr. Cullen."-Muy bien, bien ... debemos prisa, tengo que ir a trabajar rápidamente. ""Charlie, me podría caer Bella ante ti en mi camino a la escuela, en realidad no es problema si lo desea. ... Y también me daría la oportunidad de hablar con Bella sobre nuestra conversación anterior."-Sí ... bueno, si está bien con Bella. "-Claro, Edward puede llevarme, no hay problema, se ve bien para la cena? ""Está bien Bella, llámame si me necesitas."


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyers! Así que me don t propio!

A/N found my inspiration from Justin Bieber's song "Onetime" my heart edition

And Mitch Hansen band's song lullaby (found on you tube 'Robert Pattinson singing lullaby") Which I own no rights to either!

La Conexión de Cantante

Chapter 2

BPOV

**Después de todo las introducciones fueron hechas y el papeleo manejó estuvimos listos para dejar la URGENCIAS en 9am y yo tengo que decir que la escena familiar Seleccionada en el parking no fue nada menos entonces un frenesí, todos confirmaban sus próximos destinos y mientras aunque mirara y escuchara, yo no podría hacer fuera nada. Hablaron rápidamente en voces cuchicheados que yo no podría oír. Ellos también cambiaban rápidamente carros alrededor de esto son cuando fui colocado en una plata Volvo para esperar a Eduardo. Entonces todos volaron fuera de título de terreno en direcciones diferentes. Para decir el maneja en casa del hospital fue callado sería una subestimación vasta, desde que ninguno de nosotros habló una sola palabra. Sé que tengo tantas preguntas que corren por la cabeza, pero yo no podría comenzar a resolver donde comenzar. Su silencio realmente no ayudaba tampoco, pero supongo que él probablemente piensa las mismas cosas que soy. No es diario que encuentra que usted mismo permanentemente vinculó a un vampiro o un humano en su caso. ¿Entonces qué hacemos nosotros ahora? Dios que espero tiene más indicio en cómo continuar entonces hago, porque honestamente soy perplejo aquí. Adivino es mejor seguir su plomo y esperar que su familia nos ayudará consigue por delante de esta etapa difícil, nosotros nos encontramos en. **

**Hasta ahora, tengo que decir que tratan definitivamente ser sostenedor menos el aturdir hermoso Rosalie rubio. Yo no pienso que ella me quiere tanto, trataban de hacer esto todo el trabajo sin revelar su secreto. ¿Yo me encuentro preocupé; Qué si encuentran que esto es demasiado de un carga? ¿Qué si ellos no me quieren? Demasiados lo que si ir aún allí. ¡Dios una persona podría volverse loco pensando de todo esto! "Tenga un destino pequeño Bella" fue todo podría lograr cantar en la cabeza. Cuando nosotros nos arrancamos a mi casa, yo encontré una nueva pregunta que yo no podría ayudar vocalizar antes que pueda pararme. **

**¿"Cómo supo usted donde vivo"? **

**"Bella, cuando movemos a un nuevo hogar, nosotros siempre nos aseguramos sabemos donde las casas importantes son y cómo entrar enlos". Fui un poco sacudido por su tono que fue casi como si fuera divertido si eso es posible. Adivino él aunque yo ya debo haber sabido eso. **

**¿"Y usted piensa que la casa de Charlie es importante por qué"? Pregunté cautelosamente. **

**"Porque, es el jefe de policía y ellos son sabidos para traer su trabajo en casa con ellos". Podría decir estuvo nervioso pero yo todavía no supe por qué. **

**¿"Tan que hace más la lista importante"? La curiosidad aventajaba me a. **

**"Bien…el Jefe de policía por supuesto, toda la aplicación de la ley local y la comisaría, el hospital local y el morgue, por si acaso uno de tiene que falsificar nuestra propia muerte, por supuesto el colegio secundario, la residencia de director y la oficina del Alcalde y en casa". **

**¿"Por qué"? **

**"Porque, son los más probable de ser el primer de descubrir quién nosotros somos realmente, y si debemos salir rápidamente, quitamos simplemente la evidencia y somos idos antes que tengan una oportunidad de exponernos". ¿Como el temor me se quejó todo puedo pensar fue 'hacen ellos me dejan atrás'? **

**¿"Ah, ha tenido usted que hacer eso antes"? Fue todo podría manejar al stampper fuera, mirando fijamente en las manos que tratan de evitar la cara imponentemente hermosa. **

**"Sí, pero moveríamos más bien en antes que llegue a ese punto". Ah no, saldrían mi atrás de. Aunque yo no lo supiera, supe que yo lo adoré completamente ya. **

**¿"qué sucedería a mí si tiene que salir de repente"? Yo no podría ocultar el temor en mi voz esta vez. **

"**Bella, yo nunca le dejaría atrás de otra vez, yo nunca haré ese error otra vez, sabe por favor esto, de hoy en su lugar siempre estará por mi lado". Yo no podría ayudar pero creerlo, la manera que habló con tal**

**convicción. **

**¿"Bueno, así que su familia está en conseguir de acción todo estableció, así que qué hacemos nosotros ahora"? Dígame por favor que tiene la respuesta. **

**"Sí, nuestra familia está en la acción". Entonces es tiempo para usted parar pararse. ¿Debemos ir pasa tiempo justo y adentro conseguir para conocerse, la manera vieja de moda hablando, Bueno"? ¿Acaba de decir nuestra familia? Adoro la pequeña risita que expresó sonó como campanas que tocan. Maldiga tuvo razón, yo me paraba. **

**"Sí, querría que eso y lo siento para pararse, es justo los nervios y todo"**

**Como preparé para salir del carro, él avanzó rápidamente a mi puerta, para abrirlo para mí. Yo me asombré de cuán caballeroso fue, él aún me extendiendo la mano a mí, para ayudarme fuera. Cuál yo dispuesto aceptado y el consuelo y lo completo que vinieron con. La corriente eléctrica que corre por nosotros estuvo más allá de palabras, y yo nunca lo deseé que soltara. Felizmente él no hizo, aún cuando utilicé mi llave para abrir el él nunca suelta y nunca movido de mi lado. Una vez que en la puerta yo lo seguí a la sofá y conseguí cómodo en el fin distante y lo esperé para sentarse, le dando tanta habitación como necesitó. Yo no quise forzarlo sentarse luego a mí, si ese wasn 'T su elección. Supe que esto iba a ser una conversación larga y yo lo deseé que sintierase libre a lejano él mismo si eso es lo que necesitó. Estuve contento cuando escogió el asiento próximo a mí, permitiendo las piernas así como nuestras manos para sentirse la corriente. Parece disfruta de la corriente tanto como yo hago, por lo menos yo espero que haga. **

**Yo me encontré de repente para rebuscar los ojos, que había evitado desde el hospital. Sólo ver ellos no fueron negros e inmóviles ya, ahora fueron el más hermoso coloró confite de azúcar y mantequilla que he visto aún. Pero había más los encerró, había todas las emociones que yo me sentía shinning inmediatamente en mí de la admiración, la devoción y el amor. ¿Yo me pregunto cuánta historia esos ojos han visto? ¿Cómo no lo podría adorar yo, realmente? Acaba de ser no posible; estuve desesperado en el amor con el hombre más hermoso yo jamás he visto. **

**EPOV**

**Después de dirigir Bella a la sofá, ella se sintió en el fin distante. Yo no sé es trataba de huir de mí pero yo no iba a permitirle suceder que deseé su fin a mí, donde debe ser. ¡Por último! ¡Ella me miró! La una cosa yo he estado esperando pacientemente desde que dejando mi familia en la URGENCIAS. Dios ellos son el más hermoso chocolate coloró ojo yo jamás he visto. Y los sentimientos que arremolinan alrededor en ellos reflejaban mi propio. Yo no sé por qué Dios me ha enviado este ángel; estoy agradecido para el regalo y la abrigaré para siempre, si ella me tendrá que es. Pero yo no puedo esperar para oír su voz dulce otra vez, así que adivino que tendré que comenzar y optimistamente seguirá.**

**¿"Bella, dónde querría empezar con sus preguntas"? Salió como un cuchicheo. **

**¿"Podría comenzar usted al principio, donde y cuándo esto sucedió a usted"? ¡Sí! Por último mi ángel habla. **

**"El principio que es, nací en el 20 de junio de 1901. Fui el único niño de Eduardo Sr. y Elisabeth Masen en Chicago. En septiembre de 1918 el estallido español de Gripa llegó. Mi padre se cayó enfermo primero y pegó lejos, seguido por mi madre unos pocos días más tarde. Pero antes que ella se muriera mendigó Carlisle, que fue nuestro médico que asiste para hacer todo puede para guardar mi vida. Desde que él había estado esperando encontrar un compañero, ve estuvo solitario durante mucho años, así que decidió girarme y nosotros hemos sido juntos desde entonces. Ha sido mi semental, mi padre y mejor amigo durante 87 años". Esos fueron todas las memorias humanas, yo había dejado para compartir. **

**"Soy así, tan arrepentido, yo no debo haber pedido que recordara todo eso". La mirada triste en la cara lo dijo todo, ella realmente lo significó. **

**"Está bien Bella, realmente es. He tenido muchos años para ponerse de acuerdo consigo, por favor no se sienten como usted no me puede preguntar algo, porque honestamente no hay pregunta que yo no responderé por usted". **

**¿"Cómo honestamente se siente usted acerca de la conexión de Cantante entre nosotros, y es por favor muy honesto"? Preguntó como apartó la mirada, como si tuviera miedo de lo que yo quizás diga, puedo ver su duda escrito por todas partes su cara, yo puedo permitir que ella continúe dudar innecesario tan pondré todo en la línea, siendo totalmente honesto, y espero que verá yo lo significa también. **

**"Bella, yo he estado sin un compañero durante 87 años. Fui el único miembro en mi familia sin un compañero… fui convencido aún que fui completa la manera que fui y yo siempre estaría solo. Yo también creí que yo no fui capaz de adorar nadie fuera de mi familia. Pero todavía yo no fui feliz; sonreí raramente y me reí todavía menos. Yo nunca he estado en una relación con nadie en todos mis 104 años. Pero, eso todo cambió cuando estudié los ojos y usted pone mi alma encendida. De repente yo fui llenado de emociones. Las emociones que yo sólo había visto en otros. Yo no estaré me abigarró fuera mucho. Por eso yo corrí; pensé que yo le protegía y mi familia de los problemas esto tuvo que crear. Pero…estuve equivocado que esto no es un problema, es una salvación. Corría dirección equivocada, yo debía estar chocando con a sus armamentos, no lejos de ellos. Yo para uno pienso… esto es el mejor regalo yo jamás he recibido y yo wouldn 'T lo cambia para algo". Créame por favor. **

**Bueno tiempo de rociarlo todo. Necesité su atención llena, porque si ella me rechaza que sé que yo no podré decirlo otra vez. Entonces suavemente resbalé para solar en el colocar de la rodilla yo mismo entre su rodilla y yo coloqué la mano suavemente bajo el mentón que indica la cara arriba, así que puedo ver la cara magnífica que mira hacia atrás en mí. ¡Estimado Señor! Permítale por favor para sentirse la misma manera. Oré. ¡Dios no ostenta lo único yo jamás he deseado en mí, sólo rasgarlo lejos de mí! ¡Por favor! **

**"Bella usted es mi aire, yo no puedo respirar sin usted," "es mi único para siempre," "es mi vida; yo no puedo volver a**

**ser solo," "Su combate es mi combate," "Es el único que me hace feliz," "Su compasión me humilla," "yo nunca he querido**

**estar con nadie hasta que yo le encuentre," "Mi mundo es su mundo," "Su mundo es mi mundo," "yo le daré todo usted jamás**

**desea," "estaré en su lado por toda la eternidad, si usted me tendrá," "es un el corazón," "es mi escogido uno," "es el**

**único para mí," "Su dolor es mi dolor," "yo le protegeré con mi propia vida si necesita es," "te quiero más entonces otra**

**cosa en este mundo y yo no puedo vivir sin usted," "le Hace me tiene como su ¿Aparea por toda la eternidad"? **

**"Eduardo que es la cosa más hermosa yo jamás he oído, y Sí Eduardo, yo le tendré como mi compañero por toda la eternidad. Acabo de desear que podría explicar así como usted hace, justo cuán profundas estas emociones son empotradas en mi alma, así que podría ver que yo me siento el exacto mismo que hace". **

**"Hago". **

**¡Sí! ¡Ella me tendrá! Yo no puedo ayudar pero sonreír de la oreja a la oreja, como el alivio me fue corriendo, ya no temiendo que ella no se sintió lo mismo. Como yo me incliné a todavía tener el mentón en la mano y yo otorgué los labios su único deseo, para ser uno con Bella. Parecería Bella tuvo los mismos deseos, como alcanzó en y enredó pequeños los dedos en el pelo que trata de traer la cara más cerca a suyo. Este yo no tuve deseo para luchar. Así como mis labios alcanzaron suyo la corriente que fluye entre nosotros se encrespó de repente como los labios hicieron contacto por primera vez me enviando instantáneamente en un estado celestial de blissed. Moviendo suavemente y lentamente los labios en un ritmo perfecto. El sabor de los labios fue mejor entonces algo yo jamás he probado o me podría haber imaginado aún. He esperado este momento para mi existencia entera y ahora yo nunca deseo que termine. Pero debo permitir que lo termine, yo no puedo necesitar para respirar pero Bella hace. Y el hecho que el corazón suena como su tratar de golpear su salida el pecho. Fueron todos los signos claros que fue tiempo de terminar el beso, nos dejó que ambos respirando ojerosamente, pero yo no suelto mi asidero la cara. Yo sólo quise mirar fijamente en ella para siempre. Después unos pocos momentos ella hizo una pregunta que yo me di cuenta de fui dejado no contestado pero mi familia. **

**¿"Eduardo exactamente qué significa ser una pareja vinculada apareada"? **

**"El equivalente humano sería una pareja casada, nosotros vivimos nuestro convive, optimistamente felizmente para siempre, ve vampiros sólo vinculan una vez". **

**¿"Digan que estamos casados"? **

**"Sí y no, en el mundo de vampiro no hay ceremonia una vez el bono es hecho su irrompible. Aún después la pérdida de un compañero nosotros podemos non vincular con otro. Pero los vampiros también se casan como Alice y Jasper, como Rosalie y Emmett e incluso como Carlisle y Esme han estado todo casados varias veces, usual después de que cambiemos identidades". "Ah…bueno, yo lo conseguí". **

**"Ahora Bella, nosotros debemos tomar una interrupción que usted parece muy cansado y usted no ha comido nada todavía hoy, así que puede sugiero que va y ase el almuerzo. Mientras voy preparo su ventana de pieza para mi visita esta noche, entonces nosotros podemos permitir que usted tome un poco descanso antes que empecemos otra vez". **

**BPOV**

**Mostré a Eduardo donde Charlie almacenó sus instrumentos y yo aparté a hacer un sándwich. Había terminado apenas hacerlo cuando llegó indicando atrás el trabajo fue hecho. Después de derribar un vidrio de leche y mi sándwich, yo coloqué en la sofá con las piernas a través del regazo. Yo no dormí. Continuamos hablar esta vez nosotros cubrimos mi familia. Cuando Eduardo por último recibió una llamada de Alice el chiquito, adorable, cara de duendecillo, la oscuridad pinchó permitir de belleza de pelo quelo saber que todas las planes de acción estuvieron en el lugar y comenzarían mañana en la mañana. Poco antes seis dijo que Charlie estaría en casa en cinco minutos tan él tuvo que salir, pero dijo que hace atrás una vez Charlie estuvo durmiendo y con que recibí un más beso y el suéter con su olor en ello. Tomé mi camisa de sudor con mi olor en y se lo di a él esperando que esto aliviaría el dolor de ser aparte. Trabaja a un pequeño grado pero el aún más fue de mí el más el dolor se deslizó, por suerte él no fue tan muy lejos como antes, así que nosotros todavía podríamos funcionar algunos lo que normalmente. Pero la sensación que jala estuvo furiosa, yo sólo quise correr a su casa y tirarme en sus armamentos. **

**La comida fue pizza fácil de una tienda local, así que con no limpia, podría escapar a mi cuarto más rápido. Charlie fue feliz de verme sintiéndome mejor, pero podría decir había algo que quiso al disco, pero no estuvo seguro cómo preguntar tan yo lo ayudé fuera un pequeño. **

**"Rocíelo padre". **

**¿"Acabo de preguntar si usted y Eduardo tuvo una oportunidad de hablar con respecto a la conversación que tuvimos en la URGENCIAS"? **

**"Hicimos". **

**¿"Tan lo ve usted ahora como estabiliza"? ¡Sí, podría decir que y más! **

**¿"Sí, he aceptado eso, le molesta"? **

**"No… acabo de ser no seguro si Renee tuvo una oportunidad de discutir… chicos con usted todavía". **

**"Ohhh sí… 'esa conversación', su padre bueno, la mamá cuidó de eso, yo estoy listo". Y yo no le diría incluso si ella no. **

**"Bueno, entonces, bien soy gonna va reloj el juego". Yo no lo tendría cualquier otra manera. **

**"Bueno buenas noches padre, le ve mañana" Tiempo para mi escape. **

**"Nite Bella"**

**Había avanzado justo alojarse después de completar mi rutina nocha y estuvo en cama que espera a Eduardo para regresar, cuando mi mamá llamó, yo lo mantuve rápido y prometí llamarla en unos pocos días, cuando había más informar. Antes que pueda golpear aún el botón final a Eduardo se sentaba al borde de mi cama. Bueno, el chico en la habitación sí, eso es un primer para mí, el chico en mi cama definitivamente otro primer. Eduardo ajustó las cobijas y subió en la cima y me esperó para hacer el primer contacto, así que salí en a su lado y enterré la cabeza en el pecho, donde yo me quedé para la noche entera, durmiendo profundamente y saturado en su toque y el olor. Esto fue la primera noche de nuestra rutina regular. **

**EPOV**

**Tanto para mí siempre estando en el control de mi vida. Esta chica preciosa, frágil, pequeña y humana ahora con su cabeza acariciada con la nariz en el pecho, donde mi corazón de paliza fue una vez, y la mano que coloca cruza la cintura. Ha enviado mi vida que gira fuera de mi control y todavía yo no puedo decir que me molesta en lo mínimo. Yo nunca me quejaría de su intrusión en mi vida, bastante el contrario yo doy la bienvenida cada nueva experiencia; tendré con ella y estaré agradecido para ello. Yo no sé si ella me puede oír ahora, desde que su respirar es ahora lenta y constante y su golpe de corazón había aflojado también. Diría ella 's que duerme, pero yo no puedo ayudar pero cantar la canción, yo escribí para ella con mi guitarra, mientras esperaba mi tiempo de regresar, su "canción de cuna" denominada sencilla. Yo se lo cantaré a ella hasta que ella se despierte. Espero que ella lo quiera. Una vez nada más yo deseo que pueda leer su mente, ve sus sueños pero nada, su mente es todavía un misterio a mí,**

**Bella me dio uno de sus primeros regalos para esta noche; habló mi nombre tan acariciarmente, como arrolló de los labios. Habría hecho el corazón se salta un golpe, si golpeaba que es. Bella no decepciona, para el quedado de la noche que habló conmigo dos más tiempos fueron la segunda vez mi nombre otra vez pero la última vez, ella dijo "Eduardo te quiero". Habría llorado si no fue materialmente imposible. **

**La nota del autor: estos capítulos serán vueltos a traducir y serán reeditados por -beux- actualizará cuando ella lo complete antes que los capítulos restantes sean agregan. ¡Gracias para lectura!**


End file.
